


Beneath My Wings

by msmauve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, James Potter is a Good Friend, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmauve/pseuds/msmauve
Summary: James Potter survived the night Lily sacrificed herself for Harry. How will Harrys life be different now that he has his father by his side?
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Beneath My Wings

James Potter was standing in front of the mirror admiring the work of his new hair stylist. If you were to ask him, he'd say it suited him. His newly bright green hair brought out the hazel in his eyes he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his messy hair with a smile. He couldn't help but notice he resembled Beetlejuice, a character from a movie he and Harry had watched the night before. Despite the resemblance he couldn't help but feel incredibly proud as the hairstyle was from his sons first accidental magic. 

James could see his best friend Sirius laughing at him in the reflection. Sirius had one arm holding up Harry and the other holding onto the doorframe to keep himself from falling over. 

"Prongs, I told you putting that film on for him was a bad idea"

"Just because Beetlejuice scares you doesn't mean it's a bad idea for my son Padfoot" 

Sirius pretend to scoff, "I can't believe you Prongs, I have very good judgement thank you very much. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have done his first accidental magic yet" he added matter of factly. 

James couldn't deny his point, Harry had done his first accidental magic. It was the proudest he's ever been. His son! James momentarily wished Lily was here. He quickly tried to think of something else before he started to get upset. Lily had been gone for about two years now. Two years since that dreadful Halloween night, only for him it wasn't Halloween it was the night he lost his wife and the night he had almost lost his only son.

James looked back at Harry, he was 3 years old now and would be starting pre school soon. Lily wanted Harry to go to school in the muggle world like she did before Hogwarts. James didn't know what he was going to do when Harry begins. He would have more time on his hands for sure. He got more attached to Harry after the night Lily sacrificed herself for their sons life. He made a vow that he would do everything he could to be good enough for the both of them. Although he knew that couldn't happen, nothing could make up for her being gone. She still wasn't here and Harry will always be without a mother. 

It broke his heart to think like that. To understand Harry will never get the chance to know her. James was going to tell him everything he knew about her, he will know how she used to sing him to sleep, how she was the most loving and caring person he knew, he will even tell him how she called him a toerag until their 7th year, and most importantly he will know that she loved him. 

James didn't know what he would do without him, Harry was the only thing that had kept him together after Lily's death. The few moments James believed Harry was killed was the worst he's ever felt. He will never forget the feeling of relief he had when he discovered his son survived. 

He turned to look at his best friend and son. Sirius was sitting on his bed with Harry in his lap. He was a good godfather and James knew that he would do anything to protect him. Sirius was the obvious choice when him and Lily named godfather. James didn't think he would ever regret his decision. He scooped Harry into his arms as he laughed and tried to get away, after he finally succeed James ran after him with his still green hair. Sirius took a picture making sure a record of the first time his godson changed James' hair existed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any comments you guys have!


End file.
